


Bonding over Pokemon

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius visits the Strider home and hangs out with Dirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this before Dirk's name was released so when I get around to a second chapter he will have his proper name I promise. When I have a bit more time I will edit the current chapter, I just wanted to go ahead and upload it! Thank you for reading! This was pure crack but people seemed to like it? So have fun!

Both the human and troll world had been united. Both were trying to adjust to one another, but the trolls were better at it than the humans were. However this was not all that surprising. Humans, as much as the claimed to, did not like change in the slightest.

Equius, a troll high on the hemospectrum, had been invited to the Strider home by Dave's brother. Equius was nervous, he had never been to a human hive before. He brought a plethora of towels along with him. Gog knows he'd need them.  
What if he broke something? What if he messed up horribly?  
Equius began to sweat profusely. He wiped his face with one of his numerous towels, gingerly opened the door confronting him, and stepped inside. It was a fairly nice place but it was covered with strange plushy puppets. The squishy bums of the puppets were making him feel uncomfortable. Equius heard the shower running and he shuffled his feet.  
Was he early?  
He tried to find a spot to sit where the puppets were not staring him down. It was most difficult, but he eventually found a spot on the floor. He wiped his face again and fidgeted a bit. Nepeta would have known what to do, but Equius was on his own in this.  
His eyes lit up as he spotted the half finished robot standing in the corner.  
'The human likes building robots too!' He smiled delightedly. He continued to let his eyes roam around the room, then he saw them. 'Tiny little hoof beasts!' he rushed over and knelt beside them. He loved the little hoof beasts. He picked up one with a purple mane and tail. "This must be the high beast." he said happily. Why wouldn't it be? She obviously had the right color for it. He could already picture the way she would rule with an iron hoof.

The shower stopped running but Equius hardly noticed. He held the pony very lightly between his fingers so he would not break her delicate body.  
Bro walked up behind the young troll who was sitting admiring his 'my little pony' collection. He leaned over top of Equius. "Yo." he said.  
Equius jumped about a foot and cracked his head on Bro's jaw. Through some miracle, he did not manage to break it. Equius rubbed his head and looked up. Luckily his horns hadn't stabbed the human.  
Bro smiled and rubbed his jaw. "How's it going?"  
"Uh..." Equius began to sweat again.  
What should he do? what should he say?  
Bro's eyes widened behind his glasses. "Whoa! You alright?" he knelt down and hesitantly touched the young troll's forehead, which caused Equius to sweat more.  
He backed away and crashed through a wall.  
Bro stared then laughed heartily. He'd only seen that happen in his animes.  
Equius peaked back through the wall. "...Sorry...I don't mean to be so strong..." he said rubbing his head sheepishly. He then wiped his face with a towel again.  
Bro kept laughing. "It's cool man, I've never seen that before." he walked into the kitchen and started tea.  
That's what friends did right? Drink tea together?  
Equius pulled himself out of the wall and followed Bro into the kitchen. He made sure not to touch anything.  
Bro pulled down the tea cups and offered one to Equius.  
Equius stared in horror at the delicate cup offered to him. He could not take the cup or it would break, but he didn't want to be rude either. He chose to stare silently and sweat instead.  
Bro frowned.  
Had he offended the troll in some way?  
"Don't you want something to drink?" he asked raising a pale eyebrow.  
"Yes, but I'm too strong to hold the cups." said Equius.  
"Bullshit." said Bro handing the cup to Equius. It exploded.  
"Dude..." said Bro with wide eyes.  
"Yeah." said Equius looking at the remains in his hand.  
"Um...want to just drink out of...um..well shit...what could you drink out of?" asked Bro.  
Equius shuffled his feet. "Do you happen to have a metallic cup?" he asked.  
"No but I have this bucket." said Bro pulling one out from a cupboard.  
"Oh my gog! Put that away you indecent human being!" cried out Equius in shock.  
"But it has Hello Kitty on it..." pouted Bro confused.  
"Put it away!" said Equius hiding his bright blue face. Nepeta would eat his face if she knew he looked at a bucket with a cat on it.  
Bro shrugged and put it away.  
Equius looked up and jumped again. A freaky puppet with a gold tooth and blue eyes stared down at him from on top of the fridge. "What's that?" he asked wiping his face.  
"Oh, that's Cal." said Bro nonchalantly. He didn't see why everyone was freaked out by his puppet buddy. Cal was cool, but not as cool as his anime. If Cal was an anime... he was snapped out of his thoughts by Equius bumping into him by leaning away from the puppet. Bro's heart beat just a little faster. He blushed and gently pushed Equius back upright.  
"Chill out dude. Cal won't bite." he laughed.  
Equius looked at the puppet uncertainly. Those eyes wanted his soul.

Bro poured himself a cup of tea and frowned. He then handed Equius the entire pot of tea. "Let that cool down a bit and you can just drink out of that. Follow me. I'm gonna introduce you to the most amazing thing ever." said Bro beckoning Equius to the living room. Bro drop kicked a smuppet out of the way and sat on the couch.  
Equius sat down carefully with the hot tea pot and blinked as Bro turned on the TV.  
"Are you ready for this? We're about to make this happen." said Bro grinning.  
"I suppose I am." said Equius wiping his face with a towel.  
Bro popped in a DVD and pushed play. A familiar theme song blared out. "I wanna be the very best...that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause..." Bro sung along to every word and Equius stared with large eyes at the bright screen.

They watched Pokemon for hours. Equius found the little monsters very cute. He wished the monsters from his home planet were so adorable. They'd be a lot easier to handle if they were.  
Bro leaned forward eagerly and recited each word by heart. He smiled softly and sighed. Pokemon would always be his favorite. He glanced at the troll through his glasses.  
Equius was totally absorbed in the show. He loved the battles and quietly rooted for the little lightning mouse as he took on his adversaries.  
Bro grinned. Yet another fan of his beloved show.  
The night wore on and Bro rose to make dinner. He let Equius stay with the show. His reactions were too priceless to mess up. Bro moved Cal off the top of the fridge so he could open it. Which was a poor decision on his part and he got buried under a mound of crappy swords. He must have put them there when he was drunk again to prank himself. Cheeky bastard. He threw the swords back in the fridge and tried the pantry. That actually contained the food he was seeking. He started making ramen noodles and fried rice. Those went together right?  
Equius made a stressed sound from the living room. Pikachu had been hit.  
"Don't worry, he'll be okay." called Bro. He brought in dinner and they ate in silence.  
Equius was hesitant to try the human food but he found he liked the noodles. He thought the rice was strange in his mouth but he could eat it.  
Equius began to get sleepy and picked up one of the ponies to stroke its mane.  
Bro fell asleep and Equius blinked. He reached out to touch Bro's golden hair and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk curled closer to the touch, making Equius flush blue and sweat profusely. Equius dabbed at his face with a towel. What even was the proper protocol if your human host fell asleep? Do you leave? Do you stay? Is this an honor that they feel comfortable enough to sleep around you without worrying you’d kill them? Was it rude to stay? His mind raced and he just sweated more.

After a few seconds, Dirk smacked him in the face. “Stop thinking so loud. You’re ruining my beauty sleep.” Dirk grumbled.

Equius swallowed and curled up a bit, trying to refocus on the show. There was another battle. Against all odds, the tiny yellow mouse was winning again. He smiled slightly.   
Equius drifted off to sleep a few episodes later. 

When he awoke, Dirk was wrapped around him. He tried not to start sweating again but as a base part of his entire being it was harder than one might think. He swallowed and looked back at the blond. He snored softly. It was, actually kinda cute. Equius tried to turn to look at him a little better and Dirk burried his face in Equius’s neck. 

Equius squeaked and tried not to squeak as his personal space was invaded farther than it ever had been before. Even Nepeta didn’t shove her face against his skin. He was just too sweaty for that much physical contact most of the time. A light pounce every now and then or a tussle was fine but most people were kinda grossed out.   
He didn’t blame them but he did have to admit he missed the physical contact. It wasn’t his fault he was nervous all the time. Maybe the humans had something that Trolls didn’t that could help out. Perhaps he would ask when his host awoke.  
He tried to shift to look at Dirk again. He had fallen asleep with those big pointy glasses on.  
Equius carefully took them off and set them down on the coffee table so they didn’t end up shattered like his own.   
A light dusting of freckles covered the high points of his cheeks and Equius couldn’t help but stare. Trolls didn’t have many differences when it came to skin or hair. Yes, their blood was all different but humans were so much more colorful at first glance. It was just so...neat. Equius touched the freckles lightly. Dirk kept snoring so he figured it must be okay.

Light came in from one of the windows and reflected off the blond strands of hair. It was nice to watch. Was it as fluffy as it looked? Did it feel different than Troll hair? Maybe he could touch that too. Equius did so. Dirk’s hair was indeed very fluffy, but overall it was like other hair Equius had touched before.   
Dirk grumbled and hid his face completely. Equius suppressed a quiet laugh and let him. Were all humans this cuddly? Surely not. Their self-preservation probably was higher most of the time. Though it was a bit strange that humans did not have a pod they slept in. Not having to shower or bathe first thing every morning must be a plus.

Equius let his mind wander a while while he enjoyed the warmth of Dirk’s embrace. Surely, he would awaken soon? It was light outside. Shouldn’t he be productive soon?  
The answer was a resounding no. Dirk slept well past noon and Equius’s arm had been dead for hours before he yawned and sat up blinking.  
He stared at the wall for a solid ten minutes before moving again. “Woah...Sorry for sleeping on you.” he said once he remembered how words worked.  
“It’s no problem at all. Though I have to say I didn’t realize humans slept so much…”  
“Oh no, it isn’t a human thing. It’s a me and probably a lot of human thing but not like a species thing.” Dirk yawned and stretched up tall.   
“Oh. I see. “Equius said rubbing feeling back into his arm and trying not to cry when his arm felt like hot static. 

Dirk stood and rummaged around for cereal for them both in the kitchen and returned with lucky charms.   
Equius frowned. “Is this not a children’s sweet?”  
“It’s totally breakfast. Just eat it.”  
Equius did as he was instructed but found he could only eat half of the bowl. It was just so damn sugary. Dirk however had no problem wolfing down both his and the rest of Equius’s.  
“Come on don’t be a baby about this. Kids eat it all the time. Should be no sweat for you.” Dirk said winking at him.  
“....Was that a flirtation?”  
“Uh….not really. It was a joke about how much you sweat but it could be a flirtation if you wanted.” Dirk said wiggling his eyebrows at Equius.  
Equius flushed bright blue and found his hands to be exceedingly interesting at that moment. “Uh….Well...Uh...I…”  
“No worries man.” Dirk laughed and playfully pushed on Equius’s shoulder. “It’s all good. Gimme your bowl and I’ll put it up.”

Equius nodded and watched Dirk head back into the kitchen. How was he going to survive this? Did he actually want the human to be flirting with him? Dirk was enjoyable to look at was he not? And he was funny.   
Equius dabbed at his face again and wiped his hands on the towel. Welp he definitely blew that opportunity even if he did want it anyways.   
Dirk plopped back down beside him. “So, whatcha wanna do my bluest friend?”  
“What do you normally do?”  
Dirk gave him a blank look. “Come on, seriously?”  
“I am unsure of what one normally does in these sorts of situations. This isn’t really a normal thing that Trolls do.”  
“Oh, uh...well we could play some videogames.” Dirk shrugged. “Oh! I know! You liked pokemon last night right? I could get you started on one of the old games! Stay right there!” He said hopping up and darting into his room. About twenty minutes he emerged with an old game boy color and crawled over the back of the couch to sit behind Equius. He handed him the system and created a new game for him. 

Equius smiled at the screen delighted as professor Oak introduced him to the world of pokemon and asked him if he was a boy or a girl and asked him what his name was.


End file.
